Siły zbrojne Imperium Malazańskiego
Malazański żołnierz zawodowy jest najgroźniejszą bronią, jaką znam ::Nul Sławetna malazańska umiejętność przystosowania się do każdego stylu prowadzenia wojny była w rzeczywistości powierzchownym zjawiskiem. Za złudzeniem plastyczności ukrywało się niewzruszone przekonanie o wyższości imperialnych metod. Na iluzję elastyczności składała się również niewiarygodna giętkość malazańskiej machiny militarnej, a także fundament głębokiej wiedzy o rozliczonych stylach prowadzenia wojny oraz ich szczegółowej analizy. :Temul "Malazańska sztuka wojenna" Malazański żąnierz nosi ze sobą wszystko, czego potrzebuje na wojnie Dassem Ultor Główne narzędzie podbojów i wewnętrznego bezpieczeństwa Imperium Malazańskiego. W latach sześćdziesiątych dwunastego wieku w skład sił zbrojnych imperium wchodziły dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy, zaś możliwości mobilizacyjne sięgały nawet stu legionów. (MKP1) Konflikty zbrojne * podbój Quon Tali: ** wojny zjednoczeniowe - podbój Unty? ** kampania Li Heng ** wojna z Seti - do początku XII w. ** podbój Falaru ** wojny wickańskieOd 1135 r., zakończone nie później niż do 1148 r. * wojny na obszarze Siedmiu Miast (do 1155, 1164-1165) * podbój Korelu (od 1149) * podbój Genabackis (1151-1164) * wojna domowa i inwazja Karmazynowej Gwardii na Quon Tali (1165) Organizacja Pierwszy Miecz Imperium Podobnie jak w Pierwszym Imperium T'lan Imassów stanowisko naczelnego dowódcy wojsk malazańskich w polu nosiło nazwę Pierwszy Miecz Imperium. Pierwszymi Mieczami Imperium Malazańskiego byli: * Dassem Ultor - 1154† * stanowisko nieobsadzone 1154-1165 * Korbolo Dom - 1165 * Pędrak - czasy późnego imperium Powołanie Pierwszego Miecza Imperium nie wykluczało bezpośredniego dowodzenia wojskami Imperium Malazańskego przez cesarza, albo cesarzową, czy też w imieniu władcy - przez regenta, albo przyboczną. Dowództwa * Imperial Command''Możliwe też: ''Imperial High Command. (ICE2) - Dowództwo Imperialne - szeroko pojęte naczelne dowództwo, w latach 1163-1165: ** cesarzowa ** przyboczna cesarzowej i jej sztab (w 1163 r.) ** dowódca Szponu ** wielcy magowie cesarzowej ** Pierwszy Miecz Imperium (w 1165 r.) ** wielkie pięści i pięści ** rzecznik Zgromadzenia (w 1165 r.) * High Command - dowództwo okręgu wojskowegoW tłumaczeniu: "Naczelne Dowództwo". - wielka pięść prowincji ze sztabem * pięści - dowódcy związków operacyjnych i wojskowi gubernatorzy ważnych miast ::Zobacz: Administracja wojskowa Siedmiu Miast Rodzaje wojsk * siły lądowe ** piechota: ciężka, średnia, morska, saperzy ** kawaleria: ciężka, średnia, lansjerzy, lekka, zwiadowcy - Korpus Gońców * siły morskie ** Malazańska Flota Imperialna ** Straż Przybrzeżna Malazańskiej Piechoty Morskiej * siły magiczne: ** magowie: kompanie adeptów, kadry magów, wielcy magowie ** Milczący Zastęp Stopnie wojskowe * oficerowie z patentem: ** wielka pięść (high fist) ** pięść/admirał (fist/admiral) ** podpięść (sub-fist) ** komendant (commander) - stopień - dowódca samodzielnego oddziału, jednostki, zespołu okrętów, albo oficer sztabowyNp. Alardis, Exent Hadar. (MKP2, MKP6).; funkcja - samoistny dowódca oddziałuNp. Tene Baralta jako dowódca Czerwonych Mieczy.; ** pułkownik (colonel) - istnienie takiego stopnia albo funkcji odnotowane jedynie raz (MKP2) ** kapitan (captain) ** porucznik (lieutenant) * stopnie związane ze specjalnymi funkcjami: ** cyrulik kompanii (company cutter/healer)As the Host’s ranking healer, there is some question regarding chain of command at the moment. After all, under normal circumstances I far outrank captains ... - Noto Czyrak do Ganoesa Parana. (MKP6) ** adjutant (adjunct) - asystent wyższego dowódcy ** master sergeant - sierżant odpowiedzialny za szkolenieWyłam Ząb, Pryszcz. W tłumaczeniu: starszy sierżant, starszy sierżant sztabowy (sic). * podoficerowie: ** sierżant (sergeant) ** kapral (corporal) Rekrutacja Służba w malazańskich siłach zbrojnych była ochotnicza. Co od zasady przez pierwsze kilkadziesiąt lat istnienia Imperium, jego kawaleria organizowana była z plemion jeźdźców, górali wykorzystywano jako zwiadowców i harcowników, w skład piechoty rekrutowani byli rolnicy, saperami zostawali mieszczanie, a mieszkańcy wybrzeży wchodzili w skład marynarki wojennej i piechoty morskiej. Do ciężkiej piechoty i piechoty morskiej wstępowali najbardziej zapaleni ochotnicy, zaś do średniej piechoty trafiali skazańcy, nędzarze i wcieleni przymusowo. (MKP9-10) Przypisy en:Malazan Army !